User blog:JThan9/Raging Spirit
Adding two more decklist, this time is the turn for the new attributes of Ancient Wolrd and Legend World: Raging Spirit and Star. Long time ago, I made an Ancient World Deck based on Wild Dragon, which haven't have support to face Dragon Lords (Sieger). Raging spirit coming out has been a new way to play this 3 size centered world (although maybe soon this could change). Flag: Ancient ''World ''Total Cards: 54+2 Buddy: ''' Dragon Kid, Ricky ''Monsters (26): '' '''Size 0 (8) 4x Dragon Kid, Ricky 2x Beggining Island Dragon, Mu Littleland 2x Burning Right Bruder '' Size2 (6)'' 4x Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies 2x Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica '' Size 3 (12)'' 4x Aura Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle 4X Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord 2X Heavenly Overlord, Gang the King 2x Sole-path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet Spells (22) 4x Dragon Prudence 4x Dragon Emperor Legend 4x Divine Dragon Creation 4x Dragon Dreams 4x Satisfy Dragon 2x Rise and Fall of Dragons Item(6) 4x Carapace Skyblast, Masurao 2x Burning Dagger Let's start with the size 3. 12 size 3 is a number optimal, in my opinion. Certainly more than 14 seems that takes a lot of space, but I decided to run just 12 because we cannot forget that we have Divine Dragon Creaton and Dragon Emperor Legend. I don't like Gang the King too much. Yes, It's really powerful and that, but its sucks at defense, so unless you have all others cards in ur hand to protect it, you'll eat 2lifelink very soon.However, agains some decks center ocuppied or if u have 2 gauge and Demonica in your hand can be deadly. Billion Knukcle is the best one, I think. It redirects the attack and then counterattacks, which is pretty good. Let it be destroyed one more time and call Champion Lord next turn to hit twice with its double attack. Onystreet fills the last two space of 12 size 3 monster, because I don't want 4 Gang the King, with 7000 defense (being the highest). This is Ancient World son we cannot forget to add 4 of Glacies. Focus on size 0, 8 works for me. Ricky is a must, but the others 4 might change. I run 2 Mu Littleland because 4000 attack is the highest u can see on size 0, and Burning Right Bruder can remove high attacker with low defense. Basic Spell line, I don't know what to say, 4 of everything of those spell were logic. Maybe, Satisfy Dragon can be change for Wrath Trigger but the guage in this deck is to call the size 3 monsters. Rarely, very raraly, you need more than the charge at the beggining of the turn, but is you use demonica or your monster are killed fast, Rise and Fall of Dragon will be necessary to stay on the fight. Having an Item equip is the main strategy with this deck. I run only 6 because of dead Item u might have with 8. I've chosen Burning Dagger because its 4000/1 is gauge free. I like Star style of play, disrupting your opponets strategy by nullified all cards on the field is really annoying. What I do is nothing special. I tried something different but It didn'tn work. I wanted to mix Star capabilities with the combo Rune Staff+Great Spell Finisher, Heroic Fire Blade Laevateinn! It was good but not great, sadly. Star Bow, Artemis Arrow is the final item of this deck and, believe or not, it makes a great different. Flag: Ancient ''World ''Total Cards: 50+2 Buddy: ''' Rigel Orion ''Monsters (28): '' '''Size 0 (6) 3x Moon Celestial, Selene 3x Procyon Mellampus '' Size1 (12)'' 4x Rigel Orion 3x Schedar Cassiopeiz 3x Sirius Lailaps 2x Capella Auriga '' Size 2 (10)'' 4x Star Celestial, Astraios 3X First of Tribulations, God Lion of Nemea 3X King of Forest, Zalatorog Spells (22) 4x Great Fate, Frozen Stars 4x Holy Grial 3x Oswira Gard 3x Symbel Gard 2x Shield of Achilles Item(4) 4x Star Bow, Artemis Arrow Quadruple Formation is basic in this deck. Equip your item as soon as you can and call monsters non-stop. Size 2 is focus on get those monster by differents ways. Astraios without been destroyed and Nemea Lion by searching but, Zalatorog how? 2 gauge on call is awesome by itself, however, Zalatong+Cassiopeia combo can make you to have those monster you need. To use Cassiopeia's skill nothing better tan the buddy of the deck Rigel Orion, which allows you to recycle cards you don't need or you want to be on the drop zone. The rest of the monster don't have any skills.Capella Auriga is the only thing that can "defend" your center but it's not enough. Size 0 are 3 and 3 to balance crits and attack. Great Fate, Frozen Star is not always necessary to cast, but having in ur hand yes (just in case). The copies you don't need can be charge or discard by Orion, so there is no problem at having 4 on the deck. There isn't to many defense spell on Legend World. Holy grial won't help you too much is you have the quadriple formation, but with Astraios on the field you will needed. Damage reducers can be good agains burn damge but for attacking defense I need something else in this World. Symbel Obiosly for drawing and Oswira avoids penetrate and on-hit eff while you gain one gauge. Category:Blog posts